1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal type compressor, and more particularly, to a horizontal type compressor which can minimize an amount of refrigerant oil discharged outside a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hermetic compressor is divided into a rotary compressor, a reciprocating compressor, and a scroll compressor by a method for compressing a fluid.
The rotary compressor compresses a fluid in accordance with that a rolling piston revolves and rotates in a cylinder, which is divided into a horizontal type and a vertical type as an installation type.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a horizontal type compressor according to the conventional art.
The horizontal rotary compressor according to the conventional art comprises: a casing 102 having a predetermined hermetic space; a driving unit 104 mounted at a left side of the casing 102 for generating a rotation force; a compression unit 106 mounted at a right side of the casing 102 for compressing refrigerant by the rotation force generated from the driving unit 104; and a lubricating unit 140 for supplying oil stored in a lower surface of the casing 102 to each friction part in the compressor.
A first cover 110 and a second cover 108 are hermetically mounted at the right and left sides of the casing 102, respectively. Also, a suction pipe 112 for sucking refrigerant is connected to a lateral surface of the casing 102, and a discharge pipe 114 for discharging compressed refrigerant is connected to the second cover 108.
The driving unit 104 includes: a stator 116 fixed to an inside of the casing 102 and provided with a power from outside; a rotor 118 arranged in the stator 116 with a predetermined interval and rotated by being interacted with the stator 116; and a rotation shaft 120 fixed in the rotor 118 for transmitting a rotary force to the compression unit 106 by being rotated with the rotor 118.
The compression unit 106 includes: a main bearing 122 mounted in the casing 102 with a predetermined interval in order to rotatively support the rotation shaft 120 and a sub bearing 124; a cylinder 128 mounted between the main bearing 122 and the sub bearing 124 to form a compression chamber 126 and connected with the suction pipe 112; a rolling piston 130 rotatively to an outer circumference surface of an eccentric portion 132 formed at one side of the rotation shaft 120 and contacted to an inner surface of the compression chamber 126 for being rotated and revolved; and a vane (not shown) for dividing an inside of the compression chamber 126 into a high pressure chamber and a low pressure chamber.
A discharge port 136 for discharging refrigerant compressed in the compression chamber 126 is formed at the main bearing 122, and a muffler 138 for reducing noise of refrigerant discharged from the discharge port 136 is mounted at an upper surface of the main bearing 122.
The lubricating unit 140 includes: oil filled at a lower portion of the casing 102 with a predetermined level L; a refrigerant pipe 142 connected to one side of the sub bearing 124 for receiving a part of the refrigerant compressed in the compression chamber 126 and providing a supply pressure of the oil; and an oil pipe 144 connected to an oil passage (not shown) formed at the rotation shaft 120 for supplying oil to the oil passage by a pressure of refrigerant discharged through the refrigerant pipe 142. Oil supplied to the oil pipe 144 is transmitted to each sliding part in the compressor through the oil passage.
Also, oil which finished the lubricating operation is discharged to the second cover 108 through a clearance between the rotor 118 and the stator 116. At this time, a part of the oil is discharged with refrigerant through the discharge pipe 114 connected to the second cover 108.
Operations of the horizontal type compressor according to the conventional art will be explained.
First, if a power is applied to the stator 116, the rotor 118 is rotated by an interaction between the stator 116 and the rotor 118, so that the rotation shaft 120 is rotated with the rotor 118.
Then, the rolling piston 130 is rotated and revolved in the compression chamber 126, thereby compressing refrigerant sucked in the compression chamber 126 through the suction pipe 112. The refrigerant compressed in the compression chamber 126 is discharged through the discharge port 136, has reduced noise by passing the muffler 138, and passes a clearance between the rotor 118 and the stator 116, thereby being discharged through the discharge pipe 114 connected to the first cover 108.
Then, oil filled in a lower portion of the casing 102 is supplied to the oil pipe 144 by a pressure of refrigerant discharged to the refrigerant pipe 142 and supplied to each sliding part through the oil passage formed at the rotation shaft 120, thereby performing a lubricating operation.
Subsequently, a part of the oil which finished the lubrication operation drops to a lower portion of the casing 102, and another part passes the clearance between the rotor 118 and the stator 116, thereby being discharged outwardly through the discharge pipe 114.
In the horizontal rotary compressor according to the conventional art, the oil stored in the lower portion of the casing 102 is supplied to the respective sliding parts in the compressor by a pressure of refrigerant to perform the lubricating operation. Also, a part of the oil which finished the lubricating operation drops to the lower portion of the casing 102 and another part is discharged to an outside of the compressor through the discharge pipe 114 with the refrigerant, thereby generating abrasion at the respective sliding parts due to lack of refrigerant oil, thus reducing a life of the compressor, and lowering a reliability of the compressor.
Also, in case of installing an additional differential pressure plate which generates a pressure difference in the compressor so as to prevent the refrigerant oil from being effused, a fabrication cost is increased, an assembly process is complicated since a process to install the differential pressure plate is added to the assembly process, and a working efficiency is lowered.